


Становление

by Catwolf



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Background Het, Gen, Implied/Referenced Violence, phantasmagoria - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Он был Джеком Напьером… До этого дня.





	Становление

**Author's Note:**

> Элементы возможного прошлого Джокера взяты из фильма «Бэтмен» 1989 года и комикса «Убийственная шутка». Фраза «Ты когда-нибудь танцевал с дьяволом при бледном свете луны?» также звучала в упомянутом фильме. Стишок в конце драббла взят из комикса «Человек, который смеётся».

– Не-е-е-е-ет!!!  
Собственный крик звенит у него в ушах. Ярость, протест, неверие. Так не должно было быть. Так не могло быть. Он слишком хорош. Слишком ловок. Слишком умён.  
Но это случилось. Он падает, видит над собой удаляющиеся перила – слишком низкие, немудрено было через такие перевалиться, – и тень в чёрном плаще и маске. Словно ангел смерти, грозный и неумолимый.  
Тень застыла, склонившись через перила. Бэтмен не хотел его смерти; Бэтмен пытался его поймать, удержать. Зачем? Зачем герою Готэма не давать погибнуть преступнику и убийце?  
Неужели его окружают большим почётом, если он ловит преступников живыми?  
Плохой из тебя ангел смерти, Бэтмен. Неправильный.  
Плохой из меня…  
Он хочет подумать «криминальный авторитет», но не успевает. Удар спиной и затылком о воду – нет, не о воду, об отвратительно пахнущую жидкость, – и он погружается внутрь. Вонючая влага заливается всюду – в рот, нос, глаза, уши… просачивается сквозь поры…  
Он работал здесь. На заводе «Ace Chemicals». Давно; можно сказать, в прошлой жизни.  
Тогда ещё была жива Дженни. Тогда он ещё был законопослушным гражданином – и мечтал стать блистательным комиком.  
Смешно.  
Он сказал Дженни, что ушёл с завода в надежде осуществить свою мечту, – но на самом деле сделал это в первую очередь потому, что его слишком пугал «Ace Chemicals». Здесь было страшно. Гнетуще. Тоскливо.  
Эти цеха… чаны с ядовитыми химикатами…  
Он так пытался сбежать от этого места – а теперь тонет в одном из здешних чанов. В химикатах, которых когда-то так боялся – даже брызг, которые могли попасть ему на кожу.  
Смешно.  
Нечем дышать… отвратительная вонь, химический привкус во рту…  
Сколько всего, оказывается, успеваешь вспомнить и передумать за несколько секунд до смерти…  
Он связался с криминалом, чтобы обеспечить Дженни и их будущего ребёнка. Говорил: ничего, родная, вот встанем на ноги, и я с этим делом завяжу. Что, говоришь, не удастся? Ну, значит, будешь женой гангстера. Одену тебя в меха и шёлк. И бриллианты, как у английской королевы. Будешь как куколка. Хотя ты и сейчас у меня как куколка.  
Дженни ласково смеялась. Прижимала его голову к своему беременному животу, гладила по волосам.  
Она была согласна на всё. Всегда. Она слишком его любила.  
Ей – единственной – его шутки всегда казались смешными.  
Дженни убила мафия. Враги его нового босса.  
Она так и не успела родить ребёнка. До родов оставалось всего ничего.  
Он отомстил за неё – отомстил страшно – и завязать с криминалом больше не думал. Зачем, если Дженни и их ребёнок мертвы? Зачем ему снова становиться добропорядочным обывателем?  
Джек Напьер стал одним из самых опасных гангстеров в Готэме. Зловеще улыбаясь, он говорил о себе – я уже станцевал с дьяволом в бледном свете луны. Теперь мне нечего бояться.  
Как же он ошибался…  
Почему – хотя бы не смерть от пули или взрыва?.. Почему… вот так…  
Нечем дышать… вонь, химический привкус… едкая влага ест глаза и кожу…  
Проклятье, скорей бы уже…  
Где-то наверху брезжит слабый свет. Он рвётся к нему из последних сил, в отчаянном порыве инстинкта самосохранения – и жадно хватает ртом холодный ночной воздух.  
Что это? Выходит, он жив? Но как…  
Вонь. Химикатов с завода – и канализационного дерьма.  
В тусклом свете луны и далёких огней Готэма – _ты когда-нибудь танцевал с дьяволом при бледном свете?_ – виден край канавы.  
Выбраться… выбраться – на твёрдую почву…  
Несколько отчаянных гребков. Он хватается за бортик, видит в неверном освещении свою руку – ногти отливают исчёрна-зелёным.  
Выбраться…  
Ещё рывок. Напьер – по-прежнему ли он Джек Напьер? – откидывается на спину. Тяжело дышит.  
Мышцы лица свело – должно быть, от химикатов.  
Смешно…  
Вдалеке виднеется мрачная громада завода. Выходит, его смыло в канализацию – и выбросило на землю.  
Живого.  
Ты облажался, Бэтмен. Надо было тебе меня убить – пока была возможность. А так я не только жив, но и на свободе.  
Как смешно…  
Он смеётся. Смеётся во весь голос, обратив лицо к бездонному ночному небу. Наконец затихает, но перестать улыбаться не получается – лицо словно свело судорогой.  
Как смешно…  
Он уже не Джек Напьер. Больше нет.  
Не после того, что…  
Он скребёт зеленовато-чёрными ногтями по земле. Медленно поднимается на ноги.  
Поворачивается лицом к Готэму – далёкому, переливающемуся мириадами ночных огней. Серебристых, разноцветных; огней, что светят как криминальным воротилам, так и мирным горожанам.  
И Бэтмену, по всей видимости, тоже.  
Он улыбается. Широко, во весь рот.  
Снова смеётся.  
– Один за другим, – голос отчётливо звучит в ночной тишине, – они услышат мой вой… И этот злой город канет в бездну за мной.  
Тишина.  
– Это будет смешно.  
Тот, кто был Джеком Напьером, медленно движется в сторону Готэма.


End file.
